


"Where are you?!"

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: Miraculous Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chat Noir runs late to an akuma battle, an identity is accidentally revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Where are you?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written [ on tumblr](http://sociallyawkward--fics.tumblr.com/post/148617586317/where-are-you-for-miraculous) from an ask meme using the sentence "Where are you?!" This work is unbeta'd so please let me know if you find any mistakes! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!

“Where are you?!” Ladybug shouted into her yoyo, trying to dodge the akuma’s attacks at the same time.

“I got stuck at school,” Chat said. “I’m almost there, I promise!”

“Better hurry up, kitty!”

As Ladybug was trying to hang up the call, a beam of light shot out from the akuma’s blade, blasting her off the edge of the building. She hit her head on the edge of a flowerbox on the side of the building as she fell, her vision going black as she heard a shout from below.

* * *

“-ug! Ladybug!” 

Someone was shaking her and calling her name. Ladybug fought her way towards consciousness. She wasn’t quite able to make it, sleep pulling her down with all it’s strength.

That was, until she heard her earrings beep and felt herself detransform.

“… Marinette?” She heard the person who was shaking her say.

Marinette was finally able to force her eyes open, the pain in the back of her head growing worse as she did. She finally caught a glimpse who was holding her.

There sat Chat Noir, wide-eyed and speechless at accidentally finding out her identity.

“I-I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to, I just - I thought you wouldn’t wake up. I didn’t want to leave you.”

Marinette pushed away her discomfort. She could focus on freaking out later, right now they had an akuma to purify.

“We’ll talk about this later,” she managed to get out. “Distract the akuma while I go get Tikki some food.”

Tikki, who had been floating silently off to the side with a worried expression, flew over to Marinette at her words.

“Marinette,” she exclaimed. “You can’t walk around in this condition! You especially can’t fight!”

Marinette gave a rueful smile. “I have to, Tikki. Let’s go.” 

She rushed out of the alley, leaving a still stunned Chat Noir behind.

* * *

“Pound it!” The two superheroes fist-bumped as the akuma victim shakily got to his feet.

“Are you alright, sir?” Ladybug asked.

“Yes, yes,” the man said. “Thank you so much, so sorry for causing you trouble!” The man picked up his antique sword and made sure it was unharmed.

“No problem,” Chat smirked. “It was a real _slice_.”

Ladybug simply rolled her eyes.

The victim went off, presumably back to his home, and Chat turned to his partner.

“Do you have a moment, My Lady? I believe we need to have a _Chat_.”

Ladybug was too worried about what they were bound to talk about to even groan at the pun.

“Y-yeah,” she whispered. “We should talk.”

Chat gave her a worried frown and led them to a rooftop, away from prying eyes.

“Again, I’m sorry for not leaving before your identity was revealed,” he said once they got there.

“It’s fine,” Ladybug sighed. “I guess I just need some time to adjust. I had never planned on anyone knowing my identity.”

“If I revealed mine, would it put My Lady at ease?”

“Chat-” Ladybug started, but before she could protest further, Chat Noir detransformed.

Ladybug immediately shut her eyes.

“My Lady, please,” Chat whispered.

She felt him walk closer. She squeezed her eyes shut even tighter.

“Please, Princess. Just one look.”

Marinette felt a hand on her shoulder. It felt so familiar, but she couldn’t place it.

“Marinette,” he said softly, and she knew that voice.

She opened her eyes with a gasp. “Adrien?!”

Adrien stood in front of her with a soft smile on his face. “Hey, Bugaboo.”

She gave a tentative smile back and detransformed herself so they were on even footing. “Hi, Kitty.”

Marinette wasn’t sure where they would go from there, but she knew they would figure it out. They always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr at [sociallyawkward--fics](sociallyawkward--fics.tumblr.com). You can send me drabble prompts, ask questions, or even just chat if you want to! Also, please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
